


Worse and worse

by o mój borze zielony (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/o%20m%C3%B3j%20borze%20zielony
Summary: Being Sherlock's friend with benefits is all fun and games until someone falls in love.





	Worse and worse

_This is bad_ , John thought when he lay on his back. That was not how he imagined casual shagging with Sherlock. The closeness and vulnerability of the missionary position didn't scare him, but he had never been on the receiving end and on his back at the same time. That was one of the reasons why his arrangement with Sherlock had been predictable so far. He would bend Sherlock over the nearest flat surface, press his hand to his back and give him what they both wanted: a nice and rough, minimally intimate, uncomplicated sex. Eye contact, sweet endearments and kissing would only make it weird and give Sherlock the wrong impression.  Besides, Sherlock seemed content with John's approach. Well, used to. Out of the blue, he suggested changing their convenient, mutually beneficial routine and that was how John ended up with his legs in the air.

Sherlock looked indecently pleased with himself. For the longest moment, he just stared at John in silence, memorising every detail. John had never been more aware of his scars and other imperfections. Everything on display. Sherlock's hands were on John's thighs, sliding up towards his knees. The tentative touch was uncomfortably tender, his palms felt warm. Something inside John threatened to melt. He was about to say something neutral to break the tension, but then Sherlock positioned himself between his legs and pushed in.   

The intensity distracted John from the bizarre foreplay. He was getting back into the right mood and the thought of more frequent switching became almost appealing. He could get used to it, close his eyes and focus on the pleasurable fullness. In a different position, though. Now he had no leverage, no control and knew Sherlock would go deep, leave him sore. So he braced himself when Sherlock started moving. To his surprise- slowly, shallowly, a rather gentle glide that startled him. He had already clenched his teeth on his lower lip, the only way to hold back obscene moans he expected. 

Sherlock suddenly was on top of him, his flushed face inches away from John's. _This is getting worse and worse._  John looked way, tilted his head to one side to avoid Sherlock's gaze and indicate that kissing was not an option. Sherlock didn't seem to mind, he simply nuzzled John's exposed neck, murmuring how good it felt and how much he wanted it. He rocked into his body and sucked on his neck. John felt his hands pushing under his upper back, holding him in a tight embrace. He couldn't tell why he didn't push him away. He wanted to blame it on the shock. He expected feverish impatience from Sherlock, not ~~affection~~ that.

That wasn't fucking, that was  _making love._ Slow and passionate. John frowned. Sherlock slid in and out unhurriedly, taking his time. At this pace, it would take ages for them to finish. John considered saying something that would provoke Sherlock to speed up, but he waited too long.

'I love you,' Sherlock whispered in his ear. John's eyes snapped open. _This is the worst_ , he realised. 'I love you so much.'


End file.
